A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. During production in a factory or when undergoing laboratory testing, many types of mobile computing devices must be calibrated on a device-per-device basis before being shipped or mass produced. The calibration of each mobile computing device generally involves the taking of various transmitter and receiver testing measurements. The efficiency at which calibration is performed significantly impacts the daily volume of the production line. Accordingly, there exists the need for an improved apparatus and methods for performing calibration of a mobile computing device.